<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not much farther to fall by wjock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141918">not much farther to fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjock/pseuds/wjock'>wjock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjock/pseuds/wjock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some folks rely on smuggled smut to get themselves off. Arkady's always been a do-it-yourself kinda gal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Violet Liu/Arkady Patel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not much farther to fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arkady slumps onto her bed the same way she does every night, wearing only a pair of shorts and letting gravity slam her face into the mattress. </p>
<p>Having her own room is never going to get old. Especially when she's in one of these moods. Arkady rifles through the well-worn fantasies in her head like she does her guns before a job, grinding against her own hand as she decides. </p>
<p>Some folks rely on smuggled smut to get themselves off. Arkady's always been a do-it-yourself kinda gal. </p>
<p>She indulges tonight. Picks the story where she's the dashing hero showing up in the nick of time, a hero who makes sure to properly show her appreciation of the woman by her side once the dust settles. </p>
<p>By the time she gets to the smutty part of her own constructed narrative, her body's more than ready. She's plenty wet, her hand slipped into her shorts and sliding the slickness around her clit, and the pressure of the rough mattress against her nipples are sure helping out too. </p>
<p>Not a sound escapes her. Growing up on Cresswin was good for teaching her that, too. </p>
<p>It's the part of the story where she's going down on the imaginary woman, hips bucking into her mouth, only when she looks up to catch the woman's gaze like she always does, it's Violet's face looking back at her.</p>
<p>Arkady freezes, her fingers and body still in the quiet of her room. </p>
<p>Fuck. Fuck, no. Crossing the streams between reality and fantasy is some bullshit.</p>
<p>But Liu can't even look her in the face after Elion. Maybe that makes her fantasy enough. Arkady screws her eyes shut tighter. </p>
<p>Keeps going.</p>
<p>Not like there's that much farther for Arkady to fall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>